


The Secret

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Daniel has the best secret of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

“I want to show you something.” Daniel whispered conspiratorially as he sneakily wrapped his arms around her from behind. She squealed and turned, marvelling at the smile on his handsome features. Regina laughed with surprise, looking around them before leaning closer to her love within the safety of the stables they had fallen in love in.

“What is it?” She asked excitedly, reaching down to take Daniel’s hand, admiring the strength in the fingers she wrapped hers around. 

“A secret.” Daniel answered, and Regina huffed.

“You toy with me!” She accused, but she wasn’t mad—she could never be mad at Daniel, not when her heart sped up whenever he was close, when he made her forget about everything but their love, and when all she wanted was to be with him forever.

“I’m sorry m’lady, I won’t withhold the truth from you for long, but I must a moment longer. Meet me tonight? Out by the apple tree? We won’t be overheard there, and we can… talk.” He answered her apologetically, but there was still a cockiness to his behaviour that made her feel like melting into him and letting his strong arms chase away the dark thoughts and fears that her mother inspired in her. She agreed to his proposal—of course she agreed—even though it was dangerous. She loved Daniel, and any moment she could spend with him, she could.

It was thus that she stood shivering in her dress and shawl, waiting in the moonlight for a stable boy who was late. When he finally emerged from behind the bushes, she rushed to him and into his arms, kissing him gently and relishing the stubble on his chin, the scent of horses that always lingered on his skin, and his strength as he lifted her up, causing her to laugh quietly. 

“Put me down, you oaf! I am a princess!” She huffed, and he grinned, lowering her before bowing. 

“I’m unworthy.” He answered cheekily, and Regina giggled.

“That you are, stable boy, now tell me the secret.” She demanded, swatting his arm before sinking into his arms again.

“I spoke to my uncle yesterday; he is a captain on a trading ship. He has agreed to take us with him when he sales on the next full moon. We can get away from here, Regina, somewhere she will never be able to find us.” He told her excitedly. Suddenly her heart was in her throat in a combination of fear and excitement.

“Do you mean it?” She gasped, and he nodded.

“I mean it. Regina, we can go, soon, and we’ll be free of her.” He vowed, and she wanted to believe him so much.

“Yes.” She answered, throwing caution to the wind.

“Yes, you will go with me?” Daniel asked, hope in his voice as he pulled her closer.

“Yes, I will go with you on the full moon. I will run away with you.” She answered in a whisper, standing on her toes so she could kiss her True Love again. Tears sprung to her eyes and she kissed him again and again, until her fears dissolved. Until she believed they could do this. Until she believed. Then, she broke the kiss and stared up at her stable boy, with whom she now shared the best secret of all: a chance at freedom.


End file.
